1. Field of the Invention
The invention described and claimed herein is generally related to waste disposal devices and apparatus. More specifically, the present invention is related to devices for manual collection of solid waste that may be hazardous or toxic.
2. Description Of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97-1.99.
The present invention is directed to the common chore of collecting refuse in plastic trash bags for disposal. This is normally an uneventful task in the case of common household refuse such as leaves and other common household trash. However, it poses certain risks when the refuse consists of materials that are hazardous, toxic or contaminated with infectious agents. In such situations the common problem of holding the bag open while sweeping or otherwise transporting the refuse into the bag results in an awkward situation that can expose the user to contact with the hazardous refuse. Hazardous wastes, for example sharp metal chips and slivers from industrial operations, constitute one type of hazardous exposure. Similarly, medical and industrial wastes may pose a risk of exposure to toxic or infectious agents.
Various devices have been commercially available for assisting in holding the bag open while it is filled. None of the previously known devices, however, are adapted for the specific purpose of avoiding manual contact with the refuse as it is transported into a plastic trash bag.
Accordingly, it is the object and purpose of the present invention to provide a device to facilitate the introduction of refuse into common plastic trash bags.
More particularly, it is an object and purpose of the present invention to provide a device which facilitates the introduction of hazardous, toxic or infectious refuse into trash bags while minimizing the risk of contact with the user.